Raven's sister?
by leewins
Summary: This is my technically second fanfic, but I deleted the first cuz' it sucked alot. Same plot as the other one but not a RaexRob story. Rated T for safety. TTxNaruto cross. Pairings are BBxOC.


As the violet -haired girl awoke, she realized she was covered in sweat and consumed with thoughts. Raven, the telekinetic teen titan, had a dream about her sister, Lee Uzachiro. Lee was a sister by their father, Trigon, who raped their mothers, which were killed as soon as the girls were born. Why Raven was upset was unknown, but she was way overly excited because she had not seen Lee for 12 years. Raven's dream included Robin finding out about Lee and wanting to convince her to join the team. Little did the demon child now, her dream was about to become a reality.  
Robin was in the combat practice room training so fiercely he nearly passed out when he heard Cyborg come over the intercom. "Robin, we need to go." All five Titans were on there way to Florida. That is were they found 14 year old Lee Uzachiro. Lee had a slightly lighter color of purple hair than Raven did. She looked almost exactly like Raven except the fact that Lee's hair was a bit longer. She also wore all black instead of purple. When they found who they were looking for, she was sitting in her yard on a tree stump. She was meditating and chanting the words, "Sisha, Brokhime, Zathrio". Raven was obviously for once happy because the outside lights of the house started exploding. Beast Boy was smiling at Raven's expression because, she too, was smiling. 'A rare sight to see, Rae' , he thought. Lee finally looked up. Her eyes were closed.

"It's about time you found me, Raven Roth. I've been expecting you for about three months now. How long are you going to keep your little sister waiting?" All of the titans were shocked that Lee wasn't the least bit surprised. 'I'm actually the one that is surprised. She's acting like she last saw Raven yesterday or something.' That was not the only thought going through Robin's head. He had the feeling that Lee was not Raven's only sibling here.

"Raven, do you have any more siblings that you know of?" She knew she did but she'd rather not admit it. "No, I don't think I do, Robin," she lied. "Raven, don't lie. You know about him , and I know you know. Neji, you can come out now. You don't have to hide anymore," Lee shouted. Neji Hyuga, a 14 year old boy, appeared from around the corner.

"Hey, Rae," Neji said. "Well this is all rather touching and heart-warming, but let's get done to the point. What do you want? Lee and I need to get back to training."

Robin had finally broken the silence between the titans. "I'd think you would be happy to see your sister after 12 years, Neji. Anyway, I'm here to say that Raven wishes for you to either come join us and live in the tower or to allow her to live here with you. She had a dream and recommends you. So, what do you say?"

"I say screw you guys. Raven you expect, after 12 years of searching for you, 12 years of wondering if you were ever coming back home, 12 years of living on our own because you left, you expect us to forgive you and live with you? I don't think so girl. Yes, I know what you're thinking: How can she be getting angry? If she's anything like me, then why isn't anything exploding? It is because I have no use for any of my telekinetic powers. Duh! Get with the program girl. Neji and I only use our chakras, our powers, in our fighting. We put chakra into our hits and kicks. You could learn a lot form us, Rae. Even though you taught us a lot, I bet you we know more than you about our powers. Neji and I have a special bloodline gift, kekkei genkai, which I believe means genetically inheritable traits. I guess you could say, we aren't as similar as you claim we are, Rae. Quite the contrary actually"  
All of the teens were confused. "What do you mean, Lee?"

"I mean: Neji has Hyuga blood in his veins. You are all wondering why his eyes are gray, thinking about the possibility of him being blind, right? Well, that is incorrect, the exact opposite, actually. His eyes are gray because of what is called the 'Byakugan'. nothing can be hidden from these eyes. It can read your mind through your body language and facial expressions. It can even see the lines of 'veins' , sorta, that carry your chakra.. Can you see them Raven? No? Oh well, too bad for you then, I guess. Anyway, back to the subject, I have Uzachiro blood in my veins, meaning I have the Byakugan, but can use it for other purposes, such as directly reading one's mind, not just through their facial and bodily expressions. Plus, it is not called the Byakugan for me, it is called the Sharikunai. That makes my eyes black instead of gray for some unknown reason. I guess you could say we are of the highest caliber of fighters known to man." Lee knew Beast Boy couldn't help but to say something outrageously stupid, so she started to meditate again.

"Well I think Robin is! You guys are no contest for him. He's the best of the best, the big cheese, the-" He was cut off by his 'fearless' leader. "I think they get the picture BB."

"If I may interject," Neji interjected. "Robin is of no contest to us. He is too weak and slow to even lay a finger on me. I'll tell you what, though. If you can beat us in a fight then we will come to live with you. But if you can't, then you will leave us alone for good."

Lee got up and pulled Neji aside. "Nej, do we really want to fight him? We might be a bit too much for him. I don't want to hurt him. I thought this was just to see how Raven would react!" Lee was beginning to finally question her brothers intentions and intelligence.

"Trust me on this one, sis. I can tell Raven really likes this guy, so will see how far she is willing to go to save him." Lee was, again no longer questioning his ideas.

"Alright then, let's get going!" Lee was really good at getting excited about fights. It is basically what she lived for.

"Enough!" Raven shouted. "Robin, I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into. Weren't you listening at all? They put their chakra into their hits and kicks. They can attack your internal organs. They'll kill you even if they don't touch you. Neji and Lee could kill Trigon without so much as a single bead of sweat. I won't let that happen. Not to you. I won't lose you, Robin! I care too much about you to you let you go through with this." Raven noticed what she was saying when a single tear began to stream down her face. Everyone was in shock.

Neji and Lee began to chuckle a bit. "Exactly what we were looking for, Rae. We never intended to fight him. We just wanted to see if you cared for him as much as your eyes suggest you do. We will come live with you if you admit, Rae." Neji had a confident, yet slightly terrifying look in his own eyes.

"You really like me Raven?" Robin was really confused. On the inside, his thoughts were that of 'YES! That hot babe is mine now! In your face Beast Boy! HA!'

"I-I-Yes. I do. Not exactly the way I wanted you to find out, but I guess nothing goes right with me. I guess it started when Terra came back. I realized Beast Boy had his girl and it wasn't gonna be me. Still, I don't want to do anything to irrational unless you feel the same wa-" She was cut off by a set of soft lips on her own. She looked into the face of the boy wonder. She tried to move but was in complete shock. She pulled away after a few seconds.

"HOW DARE YOU! Not only did you disrespect me by doing that, you didn't let me finish what I was going to say! I was going to say I don't to do anything like that unless you feel the same way! Now I change my mind. If you EVER do anything like that again. We won't have this conversation, because you will end about three miles away and have to use a tube to eat! Did you stop to think about the consequences of actions? If I enjoyed that, which I didn't, the entire state could have blown up, or something!" She turned to Lee. "Now, what do you mean, you got the reaction you wanted?"

"We mean, you like him, or liked him, and we wanted to prove it, that's all. So, can we at least see where you live before we decide if we want to live there? I heard it's really cool. Big, too!" 


End file.
